Many excavating machines, especially those of the type having a track mounted main frame, often are forced to proceed at a reduced penetration rate because the digging implement engages the ground in a manner that induces a fore and aft rocking motion into the main frame. This rocking motion imposes undesirable forces that break the digging teeth and cause other damage to the digging implement as it repeatedly oscillates with a pitching movement that slams it into the ground each oscillation. This uncontrollable impacting of the digging implement against the ground can damage the machine and result in costly repairs.
In the past, such longitudinal oscillatory motion has been partially overcome by reducing the power output to the digging implement, and by adding weight to the end of the main frame that is opposed to the digging implement. While both of these solutions together enable the excavating job to proceed at a moderate rate, they nevertheless are objectionable because the weight distribution of the machine is different from the intended design, and the machine cannot proceed with the maximum digging efficiency and accuracy for which it was designed.
Therefore, it is desirable to have made available an excavating machine having a digging implement thereon that is stabilized against longitudinal rocking movement and thereby can proceed digging at the maximum designed digging rate. It is further desired that the apparatus by which the excavating machine is stabilized against rocking movement have the capability of being retro-fitted to other similar excavating machines.
Accordingly, this disclosure comprehends a trenching or excavating machine having a stabilizing apparatus mounted on the main frame thereof in opposition to the digging implement that positions the digging implement of the trenching machine uniformly against the strata to be removed to thereby excavate in an improved manner.